Could I Have This Dance
by DataAndrd
Summary: Oneshot Sequel to "Two for The Road" - Miley and Lilly are ready to spend the rest of their lives together... Liley Updated/Revised


******A/N: I decided Miley & Lilly's wedding story needed some updating... it just felt too rushed to me before. So here's a much longer version. I hope you like it :) I dedicate this story to Miss V - she knows who she is :)**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**COULD I HAVE THIS DANCE"**

_Could I have this dance_

_For the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner_

_Every night_

_When we're together_

_It feels so right_

_Could I have this dance_

_For the rest of my life…_

'Could I Have This Dance' - Anne Murray

---

_"Welcome home, bud," Robbie Ray greeted his daughter. "How was your trip?"_

_"It was awesome, daddy," Miley replied with a grin. She walked over and hugged her father tightly. "Lilly and I had a great time!"_

_"Guess that would explain the silly grin on your face," Robbie Ray teased her._

_"Well, actually… there might be another reason," Miley said hesitantly. Robbie Ray looked up from the dinner he was fixing, a curious expression on his face._

"_Are you trying to tell me something, bud?"_

"_Actually, yeah… I _do_ need to tell you something, daddy; something really important." Something in Miley's tone made Robbie Ray stop what he was doing._

"_Is everything all right?" he asked her, suddenly concerned._

"_Way better than all right," Miley responded, smiling nervously. "Daddy… I asked Lilly to marry me." For a brief moment, Robbie Ray thought he'd heard wrong; the nervous, expectant look on his daughter's face was enough to make him realize he wasn't imagining things._

"_Miley… are you sure about this? I mean, you've got your whole life ahead of you…" Miley's expression sobered._

"_I know that, daddy…and I want to spend it with Lilly. I love her." When Robbie Ray didn't say anything for a moment, Miley felt her heart plummet._

"_Daddy… I thought you were okay with Lilly and me…"_

"_You know me better'n that, bud, it's just…"_

"_It's just what?" Miley pressed. Somehow, though, she had a feeling she already knew._

"_How old were you when you and momma got married?" she asked him._

"_Well… we were pretty young…"_

"_Did Mamaw and Grandpa Ron support you, when you told them?" Miley continued. Robbie Ray sighed._

"_Okay, I can see where this is going. No, they weren't real happy at first, but in the end they saw how much we loved each other." He looked up at his daughter with a smile, and shook his head._

"_All right, bud… you win. If this is really what you want… then I'm behind you all the way." Miley hugged her father again, blinking back joyful tears._

"_Thank you, daddy… I love you!"_

"_I love you too, bud." After a long moment, he finally let his beloved daughter go. Looking into her eyes, he smiled._

"_She already said yes, didn't she?"_

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER…

Returning home late one night, after another successful 'Hannah Montana' concert, Miley Stewart trudged tiredly upstairs to her room. Her best friend and the love of her life, Lilly Truscott, walked behind her.

"Good night daddy," Miley called out to her father.

"Good night, Mr. S!" Lilly added.

"Night you two," Robbie Ray replied with a small smile. "That was another awesome show, Miles; go get some rest." Miley beamed.

"Thanks, daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, bud." A few moments later, Miley and Lilly walked into the room that had all but became theirs together and closed the door behind them. Hannah's and Lola's costumes were soon shed in favor of pajamas, and they collapsed wearily onto Miley's bed.

"What a night," Lilly muttered. "I can't believe how crazy those fans of yours were!"

"_I_ can't believe we're getting married in just three more days," Miley said with a grin. She reached out and drew a finger slowly across Lilly's cheek. "I finally get to make you mine," she breathed.

"I already _am_ yours," Lilly replied softly, smiling. "We just get to make it official!" Miley laughed.

"I know… I guess I'm just excited!" Lilly snuggled against her.

"Aren't you nervous?" she asked carefully.

"Maybe a little," Miley replied hesitantly. "Gonna be the biggest day of our lives, y'know?" Lilly nodded.

"Definitely," she agreed. "Standing up in front of everyone, with everyone watching us, trying to remember to say… trying not to _cry_…"

"Okay, you're _not _helping!" Miley said with a little laugh. She picked up a pillow and playfully swatted Lilly with it.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Stewart!" Lilly laughed. She grabbed the other pillow and swung it at Miley. They were soon in a full-scale pillow fight, which lasted until Miley, who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, finally had to concede.

The moment Lilly put down her pillow, Miley pounced on her and pinned her to the bed.

"Gotcha!" she cried out jubilantly.

"Think so?" Lilly asked with a smirk. Without warning, she grabbed Miley and flipped her over, suddenly reversing their positions.

"Not looking so tough now, are you?" Lilly gloated, looking down at the woman she loved.

"Oh, fine," Miley pouted. "You got me; happy?"

"That depends," Lilly quipped. "Now that I've got you, what do I get to do to you?" Miley smiled seductively.

"Anything you want," she answered softly. Lilly flashed a faux evil grin.

"In the case…" Lilly leaned down and began to plant gentle, teasing little kisses along Miley's neck.

"You… play… dirty, Truscott!" Miley managed, closing her eyes.

"You know you can't resist me," Lilly whispered playfully. She grinned at the feeling of Miley's body twisting and moving beneath her.

"Of course, if you want me to stop…" Lilly abruptly ceased her assault on Miley's exposed neck and sat back, a satisfied smile on her face. It remained there only until Miley shot up and pulled Lilly into another scorching kiss…

* * *

The following day, Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray drove to the airport to pick up Aunt Dolly and Mamaw Ruthie, who were flying in together for the wedding. Knowing there was a time when the two women couldn't stand to even be in the same room with each other, Lilly couldn't help but be surprised at how well they seemed to be getting along now.

"When they buried the hatchet, I guess they really buried it," she said to Miley as the walked through the terminal towards the gate where Aunt Dolly's and Mamaw's plane was coming in.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of them," Miley replied. "They've come a long way from ruining awards shows." Lilly laughed.

"At least they were entertaining," she quipped.

"You only say that 'cause you weren't the one being humiliated on national television," Miley retorted.

"You're not still mad at them, are you?" Lilly asked her.

"Of course not; but the old videos of that night are still darn painful. Did you see my hair?"

They arrived at the gate, and ten minutes later, passengers from the newly-arrived plane began walking out into the terminal. Aunt Dolly and Mamaw were among the last people to appear. Miley broke into a wide grin and rushed towards them.

"Mamaw! Aunt Dolly!" she called out happily. The two women hugged her tightly.

"Good to see you again, darlin'," Aunt Dolly greeted her.

"Some of those hugs better be for her grandmother," Ruthie teased her. Aunt Dolly laughed.

"Go hug your grandma before she whips us both!" she told Miley with a grin. Miley happily did as she was told.

"How are you, mamaw? It's so good to see you!" Miley greeted her grandmother. Ruthie smiled warmly at her granddaughter.

"Oh, I'm fine, Miley honey; and glad to be here."

"Thanks so much for coming."

"Nonsense… did you think I was going to miss my own granddaughter's wedding?" Ruthie told her, affectionately stroking her cheek. "Speaking of which, where's my _other_ granddaughter?" She said the last part loudly enough for Lilly to get the hint, and she hurried over to hug Ruthie as well.

"It's good to see you, Mamaw Stewart."

"Now, Lilly… we're going to be family. It's 'Mamaw' or 'Ruthie', got that young lady?" Her eyes sparkled, and Lilly blushed.

"Sorry… Mamaw," she said with a smile.

"That's better," Ruthie said playfully, kissing Lilly on the top of her head. "Robbie Ray, get over here and help your poor mother with her bags!"

"Nice to see you too, mom," Robbie Ray said sarcastically, walking over to pick up his mother's luggage. He smiled and hugged her, and she gave him a quick peck on his cheek. After more hugs and greetings were shared, the group headed back to their car. Once everyone was situated and the luggage was safely stowed away, they started for home.

"Mamaw?" Miley asked her grandmother. "I know you just got off the plane and you're probably really tired, but Lilly and I were wondering if we could ask you and Aunt Dolly a big favor." Both women, in the front seat, turned to look at her with friendly smiles.

"I'm never too tired to help out my granddaughters," Ruthie said simply. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Lilly and I need to pick up our dresses and shoes today."

"We're trying not to let the other see our dresses until our wedding day," Lilly explained. "So we were hoping maybe you could give us a hand… please?"

"Why o'course we will!" Aunt Dolly practically squealed. "We'd love to help you two out with your wedding. I'll go with you, Lilly, and Miley can go with Mamaw!"

* * *

An hour or so later, Lilly arrived at David's Bridal to pick up her dress, with Aunt Dolly giving her a helping hand.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked shyly, stepping out of the changing room. She'd had to have some slight alterations done, and now was trying on her wedding dress one final time. Aunt Dolly's eyes widened.

"Oh, Lilly!" she gasped. "Honey, Miley's gonna think she died and went to heaven!" Lilly wore a strapless white gown with a snug, beaded bodice and hemline. The pearlescent white gown flowed down around her like a shimmering cloud.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked, blushing slightly.

"I _know_ so," Aunt Dolly replied, smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful." Lilly blushed again and turned away. Facing a nearby full-length mirror, she began to fret about her appearance, smoothing down the shimmering fabric of her dress and she turned this way and that.

"Something wrong, Lilly?" Aunt Dolly asked her curiously. Lilly stared at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Nothing that makes any sense," she replied.

"Why d'ya say that?" Aunt Dolly responded.

"I think I'm scared," Lilly said quietly. "I'm about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, and the best friend I've ever had… and yet I'm scared." Concerned, Aunt Dolly walked over to her.

"Scared of what?" she asked softly. Lilly looked up at her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't cry, honey," Aunt Dolly comforted her, resting a gentle hand on Lilly's shoulder. "I'm just tryin' to help. You know you can tell me anything" Lilly bit her suddenly trembling bottom lip.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna mess everything up," she said after a moment. "Miley means more to me than anything in the world… and I'm terrified I'm gonna hurt her."

"Why in the world would you think something like that?" Aunt Dolly asked, frowning in confusion.

"Aunt Dolly… you know about my parents," Lilly said haltingly. "I don't exactly come from a family known for good, successful marriages."

"Whatever happened between your folks has nothing to do with you," Aunt Dolly told her gently, brushing a few stray hairs away from Lilly's face. "I've seen you and Miley together, and I know what the two of you have is special. You don't have anything to worry about, you hear me? You're gonna be together a long, long time… and nothin's gonna change that." Lilly smiled tearfully and wrapped her arms around Aunt Dolly in a strong hug.

"Thank you," she managed. Dolly smiled.

"Anytime, honey; anytime."

* * *

Back at the Stewart house, Miley and her Mamaw had already arrived with her dress and carefully hung it up in the Hannah closet.

"Do you like it, mamaw?" Miley asked. Her dress, like Lilly's, was a shimmering pearlescent white. However, Miley's dress had a halter neckline with beautiful lace. Below the waist, it flowed out in a shimmering mermaid skirt. Ruthie smiled warmly.

"It's beautiful, Miley," she answered. "You're going to look wonderful tomorrow." Miley smiled and hugged her grandmother lovingly.

"Thanks, mamaw; I'm so glad you could be here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Ruthie said honestly. "I only wish your poor mother could've seen you grow into the wonderful young woman you've become." Miley nodded sadly.

"I wish she was here too, mamaw. I miss her so much."

"Now, Miley," Ruthie said gently. "You know your mother is _always_ with you, and she'd be proud of the choices you've made." Miley didn't respond, and Ruthie looked at her with concern.

"Miley, honey? What's wrong?" she asked her carefully.

"Mamaw, do you think… do you think momma would be happy for me and Lilly?" Miley asked quietly.

"Why would you even ask that, honey? Of course she would be!" Ruthie replied, gently stroking her granddaughter's auburn hair.

"It's just… well, Lilly and I, we're both girls and all. I can't help wonderin' if momma would've approved."

"Miley Ray Stewart," Ruthie began, "your mother loved you more than anything in this world. The one thing she wanted for you when she left this world, God rest her soul, was for you to be happy."

"Lilly makes me very happy, mamaw… I can't imagine not having her in my life."

"I know she does, sweety… even an old woman like me can see the way you light up whenever she's around." She smiled warmly and Miley felt herself blush.

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked. Ruthie chuckled.

"There's nothin' wrong with showin' the world you're happy, sweetheart… don't ever let anybody, even me, tell you otherwise." Ruthie walked over to Miley's bed and sat down, then gestured for Miley to join her. Miley did so, and Ruthie gently took her hand.

"If she were here, your mother would see the same thing we all do when we look at you and Lilly together... and she'd be as happy for you as we all are." Miley blinked back a tear.

"Thanks, mamaw," she said, hugging her grandmother again.

"I know how much you miss your momma, Miley… I miss her too," Ruthie said softly. "Just remember, when you walk down that aisle tomorrow, she'll be right there with you."

* * *

The next day was the wedding rehearsal, and more of Miley's family began to arrive, including her Aunt Vickie and her father's twin brother Bobby Ray. His daughter, Miley's look-alike cousin Luanne, was noticeably absent. Aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl showed up as well, and nearly all of Miley's other cousins. Since her own family was very small, Lilly was a little overwhelmed meeting all of Miley's relatives at first, but she soon found she really enjoyed being around them.

Since Miley and Lilly had a very simple wedding planned, the rehearsal didn't take very long, and soon everyone was back at the Stewart house. While Mamaw and Aunt Pearl – with a little help from Robbie Ray and Bobby Ray – busied themselves preparing dinner, Miley began introducing Lilly to some of her other relatives.

"This is my cousin Jamie," Miley said, introducing a young girl with red hair and a face full of freckles to Lilly. She looked to be no more than 12 years old.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie," Lilly greeted her. "Is this your first trip to California?"

"Yup," Jamie replied. "Everyone's been really nice, though; and it's great to see my cousin Smiley again."

"Smiley?" Lilly asked her fiancée with a grin.

"Kind of a family nickname," Miley replied, trying not to blush.

"That's because she's always smiling," Jamie explained, smiling as well. "She does it a lot more when she's around you, though." Lilly felt her cheeks warm slightly, but tried to hide it with a smile of her own.

"Well, I guess that's because we really like being together," she managed.

"It's okay, I think it's cool," Jamie responded. "I only hope someday I can find someone like you guys found each other."

"You will," Lilly told her. "Especially with that beautiful smile of yours." Jamie laughed a little.

"I like her, Smiley; you're definitely gonna have to bring her on our annual camping trip."

"You guys go camping every year?" Lilly asked. Jamie nodded.

"Sure do; all us cousins get together and head up into the mountains back in Tennessee for a few days."

"That sounds like fun," Lilly said with a grin. "Count me in!"

"Like you've got a choice," Miley teased, reaching around Lilly to hug her from behind. "Three days is just too long to be away from you."

"All right, all right, get a room you two!" Jamie complained playfully, wrinkling her nose. Miley and Lilly just laughed.

"If ya'll are through, I think dinner's ready," a smiling Aunt Dolly announced, walking up behind her goddaughter.

"Everybody else better go first," Miley joked. "When Lilly's done, there may not be anything left!" Lilly playfully tickled Miley's ribs, making her jerk back.

"It's not my fault you have such great cooks in your family!" Lilly laughed.

"Aunt Pearl even made her famous peach cobbler," Aunt Dolly added. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Miles, I'm gonna get so _fat_ being a part of your family," she quipped, though she didn't sound like it was all that unpleasant a fate.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to burn it all off," Miley said suggestively.

"Okay, young ears in the room!" Jamie whined. Aunt Dolly laughed out loud.

"Come on now, let's get some dinner before it gets cold." She led them into the kitchen of the Stewart home, where Aunt Pearl and Mamaw Ruthie had cooked a delicious old-fashioned country dinner – fried chicken, mashed potatoes, fresh-baked biscuits and all the trimmings. Lilly wasted no time filling a large plate for herself.

"That all yer gonna eat?" Aunt Pearl asked her, noticing Lilly's overflowing plate. "I thought Miley said you had an _appetite_!" Though she had heard a great deal about the 'legendary' Aunt Pearl, Lilly had never actually met her before; she was already beginning to think Robbie Ray and Miley's stories weren't too far off.

Slightly short and stout, Aunt Pearl had short curly red hair and an infectious laugh that suited her strong Southern accent. She wore what Lilly could only describe as a floral-print muumuu, and waved a wooden spoon in one hand to emphasize her words.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for seconds," Lilly promised her with a grin.

"Good," Aunt Pearl replied. "Don't want you gettin' all skinny like them super models!"

"Not a problem," Lilly replied, laughing. She waited until Miley had served herself as well, then grabbed drinks for them both. Together, they walked out onto the back patio and sat at a small table that had been set up there. Lilly tore into her dinner as soon as she sat down, and Miley couldn't help but grin. She began eating her own dinner much more slowly, watching the woman she loved out of the corner of her eye.

"Am I really that interesting?" Lilly asked, looking up.

"What can I say?" Miley responded with a grin. "I just can't seem to tear my eyes away from you!" Lilly smiled and reached under the table to find Miley's hand.

"What do you think of my family so far?" Miley asked her.

"I love them," Lilly replied honestly. "Just like I love you."

"You may not say that when Uncle Earl tries to sing at the reception tomorrow," Miley deadpanned. Lilly nearly choked on a bite of chicken.

"As long as he forgets the crazy makeup this time," she managed. Miley laughed. At that moment, Jamie walked out onto the patio.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked. "As long as you're not gettin' all lovey-dovey again," she added, making a face.

"Relax, it's safe," Miley said with a grin. "Of course you can sit with us, honey." With that, Jamie sat down on the other side of the table and made herself comfortable.

"I never thought I'd be able to sit on the beach just by walking outside," Jamie commented, looking around. "This is pretty sweet, Smiley."

"You should come swimming with us later," Lilly replied. "You haven't lived til you've gone swimming in the Pacific Ocean under the moonlight." Jamie's eyes widened

"Really?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure," Miley answered. "We don't get to spend much time together anymore, Jamie; I'd love it if you could hang out with us tonight." Jamie blushed slightly.

"Okay; I'd like that, Cousin Smiley." She looked over at Lilly. "Thanks… Silly."

"_Silly_?" Lilly sputtered.

"Sure; you're gonna be my cousin, you need a good nickname. Smiley and Silly… sounds perfect to me." Lilly couldn't help but smile.

"All right… 'Silly' it is; but only you get to call me that, okay Jamie?"

"Got it," Jamie replied with a grin.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and all too soon the day of the wedding finally arrived. Miley and Lilly left for the church separately, so they could get ready without being seen by the other. They were determined not to reveal their dresses to one another until the ceremony itself.

Mamaw helped Miley get dressed and ready, with some help from Aunt Vickie. She decided to keep things simple, and wore her hair down with just a little bit of makeup. As she stood in the small room, staring at herself in a mirror, Miley felt butterflies fluttering about madly in her stomach, and forced herself to swallow them back down.

"You all right, Miley honey?" Aunt Vickie asked. Miley nodded.

"I'm fine, Aunt Vickie; just some silly pre-wedding jitters, I guess."

"Happens to the best of us," a male voice quipped. Miley turned her head slightly to see her father standing in the doorway of the little room, staring at her. Seeing his little girl standing there in her wedding dress, emotions beyond his control began to surge through him. To his credit, Robbie Ray just smiled.

"You look beautiful, bud," he said quietly. Miley blushed.

"Thank you, daddy; is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Robbie Ray answered. "I just thought I'd come see how you were doing." He took a couple of careful steps towards her.

"Do I look okay?" Miley asked him nervously. Coming to stand beside his daughter, Robbie Ray drew in a breath. Her resemblance to her mother, on their wedding day, was uncanny, and he suppressed a slight shiver.

"You look just like your momma," Robbie Ray said softly. "She'd be so proud of you, baby girl." Miley blinked back a tear.

"No fair trying to make me cry already," she teased him. Robbie Ray laughed a little.

"Sorry, bud; just tellin' you the truth."

"So, any words of wisdom you wanna share about getting married?" Miley asked him, smiling.

"I don't think you need 'em," Robbie Ray responded. "You're already a heckuva lot smarter than I've ever been; you and Lilly are gonna have a great life together." He reached into his pocket.

"I've got somethin' I want you to have though; something I think you should give to Lilly." He took out a small envelope and opened it, dropping its contents into the palm of his other hand. Miley's eyes widened when she saw what it was.

"Daddy, that's…!"

"Your momma's wedding ring," Robbie Ray finished for her. "I put this on her finger when we said our vows before God and our families. Now I want you to put it on Lilly's finger today."

"Daddy, that's momma's! I can't…!" Robbie Ray reached out and gently brushed a tear away from his daughter's cheek.

"I know she'd want you to have it," he said softly. "This way, you know she'll always be with you and Lilly." Miley swallowed back the lump in her throat. With trembling fingers, she carefully took the ring from her father, and then threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"I love you so much, daddy," she cried.

"I love you too, baby girl. I always will."

* * *

In another small room not far away, Lilly's mother and Aunt Dolly helped Lilly with her final preparations. Unlike Miley, she chose to have her hair curled slightly, and wore a pale shade of blue eye shadow to compliment her sapphire gaze. Her lips glistened with red lipstick. Unaccustomed to wearing much makeup, it was something she still wasn't used to, but she had decided she wanted to look beautiful for the woman she was about to spend the rest of her life with.

"There," Heather Truscott said, stepping back to admire her daughter. She raised a hand to her mouth, to ward off the half-sob that threatened to escape from her.

"My little girl is all grown up now," she whispered, seeing the beautiful young woman staring back at her.

"Aw, mom," Lilly responded. "Don't cry, okay? If you cry, then _I'm_ gonna cry, and it'll ruin my makeup!" Heather Truscott laughed.

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from _my_ daughter," she quipped. Lilly made a face.

"So I'm not your typical girly-girl," she retorted playfully. "Miley likes me just the way I am."

"I know," Heather replied. "You two really are perfect for each other." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks, mom… for accepting me and Miley. I know it wasn't easy…"

"Nonsense," Heather cut her off. "I can see how happy she makes you; that's all I need to know." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her gently from behind.

"I know it's been hard, with just the two of us, but never forget how much I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, mom," Lilly said with a sniffle. "For the record, you're an awesome mom, k? You just need a little work in the kitchen!" She laughed, and Heather laughed with her.

"Stinker," Heather teased her.

"I hate to break this up," Aunt Dolly said gently, "but I think we have a visitor." Lilly looked up to see Robbie Ray carefully walking into the room.

"Hey, Mr. S," she greeted him happily.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he said politely. "I just wanted to congratulate my daughter-in-law."

"Geez, rushing much?" Lilly joked. "Miley and I aren't even married yet!"

"I know," Robbie Ray replied, "but you've been my second daughter for a long time now. Today's just gonna make it official." Lilly blinked back a tear.

"What _is_ it with parents trying to make their children cry when they get married?" she complained playfully. Robbie Ray laughed.

"Part of our parental duties," he responded with a smile.

"Anyway…" Robbie Ray cleared his throat. "Lilly, I just wanted to thank you for coming into my little girl's life. You've made her the happiest I've ever seen her, and I'll always be grateful to you for that." Lilly swallowed and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. S," she whispered. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, for starters… you can start calling me 'dad', if you want."

"What?" Lilly was positive she hadn't heard right.

"We're gonna be family pretty soon, Lilly; 'Mr. S' seems a little too official for that, don't you think?"

"You… you really mean that?" Lilly managed. Robbie Ray nodded and smiled.

"I know I can never take the place of your real dad, but I'd be honored to call you my daughter." Lilly put her arms around him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"You're the best father anyone could ever want," she whispered through her tears. "I love you… dad."

* * *

Half an hour later, the wedding finally began. As the small procession down the aisle started, Miley stood with her father just outside the chapel, waiting for her big moment to come. She squeezed his hand and drew in a shaky breath.

"It's almost time," she whispered excitedly.

"Yeah it is," Robbie Ray agreed. "Hard to believe I'm about to give my little girl away." Miley looked over at him.

"Daddy…"

"It's okay, bud; just bein' a silly overprotective father, I guess."

"You're not being silly," Miley said softly. "You're being my daddy." She put her arms around her father and hugged him warmly.

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and all your love and support," she whispered to her father. "I love you so much, daddy… and I'll always be your little girl." She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry.

"I love you too, baby girl… and I'm very proud of the woman you've grown up to be, Miley Ray Stewart," Robbie Ray whispered back to his beloved daughter, holding her to him. From inside the chapel, he could hear the Wedding March beginning.

"It's time, bud." Smiling, he released her. Miley quickly smoothed out her wedding dress and joined her hand with her father's again.

"I'm ready, daddy," she said with a grin. Barely contained tears sparkled in her brilliant blue eyes. Robbie Ray nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road," he said, smiling warmly. The doors to the chapel opened in front of them, and, hand in hand, they slowly began their walk down the aisle.

* * *

Lilly stood near the altar, Oliver beside her as her 'best man'. Jackson stood nearby, waiting patiently as his sister's 'best man.' Eyes shining with unshed tears, Lilly watched in tearful awe as Robbie Ray walked Miley down the aisle. Never in her life had she seen anything as beautiful as the adoring woman coming slowly towards her, a brilliant smile on her face.

"She's _so_ beautiful…" Lilly whispered.

_I can't believe she's about to become my wife!_ The very thought made Lilly's heart beat faster. _My wife… she's going to be my _wife_! After today, I get to spend the rest of my _life_ with her! How did I ever get so lucky?! _Unbidden, a single tear trickled down Lilly's cheek.

"You okay?" Oliver asked her quietly. Lilly nodded. She turned her head slightly to look at him, and flashed him a radiant smile.

"I'm just really, really happy, Ollie."

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked solemnly as Miley and her father reached him.

"I do," Robbie Ray replied. He smiled, kissed his daughter on the cheek, and gently placed her hand in Lilly's. Withdrawing, he sat down in the front pew.

"You look like an angel," Miley breathed when she saw her bride.

"I'm _your_ angel," Lilly responded with a smile. "Now and forever." Miley squeezed her hand and willed herself not to cry.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two women – Miley Ray Stewart and Lillian Danielle Truscott – in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." No one spoke, and the priest continued.

"Miley and Lilly have chosen to write their own vows to one another, and would now like to share them with everyone." The priest, smiling, gestured towards the two young brides. Taking a deep breath, Miley turned to face Lilly.

"Lilly – there are no words to express just how much I love you, and how much you've come to mean to me. I only know I wouldn't be the woman I am today, if I didn't have you by my side. I vow I will spend all the days of my life loving and cherishing you, and thanking God for the beautiful angel he brought into my life." When she finished, she saw Lilly beginning to cry, and knew her own face was wet with tears as well. Gripping the hands of the woman she loved, Lilly looked into Miley's eyes and began her own vows.

"Miley – I love you more than I will ever love anyone in this world, and I vow to you that I will never stop. You are my life, my breath, my heart and my world. Everything I have become, everything I am, I owe to you. You are the one who completes my soul – and I swear I'll spend all the days of my life being grateful for having you in my life." Lilly was sure she looked terrible now, tears streaming freely down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"You may present your rings," the priest said, still smiling. Miley turned towards her brother, who handed her their mother's wedding ring. Swallowing, she turned back to Lilly.

"With this ring – my mother's ring – I thee wed," Miley said quietly, slipping the ring on Lilly's finger. Lilly's eyes widened when she realized what Miley had said. For a long moment, time itself seemed to stop. Then she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, and turned to see a grinning Oliver handing her the ring for Miley. Choking back still more tears, Lilly slipped the ring on Miley's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she managed. Lilly expected to turn back towards the waiting priest, but instead Miley took her hands.

"Lilly… today, on our wedding day, I want to sing you a song to show you how much I love you, and how much you mean to me." She smiled, and Lilly felt new tears prick her eyes.

"Miley…" Lilly tried to speak, but Miley reached out and placed a gentle finger on her lips.

"For you, my love." Still smiling, Miley started to sing.

--

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_That weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

_--_

_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff_

_Say that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_Can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

_--_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things_

_Happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I can't believe it_

_You're one in a million_

_Yeah_

_One in a million_

_Yeah_

_You're one in a million..._

--

Though Lilly instantly recognized the words of the song, hearing Miley sing it directly to her as they looked deep into each other's eyes took her breath away. When Miley finished, she gave Lilly a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," Lilly whispered back through her tears. Hands joined, they turned to look at the priest once again.

"Miley and Lilly have sworn their love and devotion to one another before God, and their friends and family who have gathered here today to share in the joy of their union," the priest said solemnly. "It is with great joy that I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may each kiss your bride." Miley and Lilly wasted no time in doing so, tearfully hugging and kissing one another.

"I love you, _wife_," Miley whispered, holding Lilly to her.

"I love you more, _wife_," Lilly replied, her face glowing with joy. "We're forever now, Miles." Miley smiled and nodded.

"For the rest of our lives," she breathed, "and whatever's beyond that."

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce to you Miss and Mrs. Miley and Lilly Truscott-Stewart!" the priest announced. The two newlyweds turned to face the assembled audience and beamed at the joyous applause. Hand in hand, the walked back down the aisle and out the double wooden doors, united at last, to walk all the days of their lives together.

* * *

Shortly after the ceremony, once all the professional pictures had been taken, the wedding party and all the guests headed to a large private hall nearby for the reception. Lilly was bubbling with happiness and excitement when she stepped out of the limo with Miley, their hands still joined.

"Ready to party, Lils?" Miley asked her bride with a grin.

"And how!" Lilly said excitedly. "Gonna eat and drink and eat some more and dance the night away with the most beautiful woman in the world – who just happens to be my wife!" Miley giggled.

"Glad I'm in there somewhere," she said with a laugh.

"Always," Lilly replied, leaning in to gently kiss her wife on the lips. Hand in hand, they walked slowly inside the hall. The moment they stepped inside, they were overwhelmed by more joyous applause. Robbie Ray was the first to walk over and offer his congratulations, wrapping his arms around both of his daughters in a warm hug.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you both," he said happily. "Now I really do have two daughters."

"Yup, now you're stuck with us, dad," Lilly replied with a smile.

"Dad?" Miley repeated, looking at both her wife and her father curiously. She had never Lilly call her father that before, was taken completely by surprise. Lilly blushed slightly.

"He, uh… he asked me to call him that,' she explained. "He said it was only right since we're family now and all." Miley felt her heart swell. Never in her life had she felt so happy, as the tears now shining in her eyes attested to.

"That okay with you, bud?" Robbie Ray asked her, concerned by the sight of her tears. Miley nodded.

"More than okay," she answered, grinning. "The people I love the most in this world are one big family now… I couldn't be happier if I tried!" Tears sparkled on her cheeks. Robbie Ray just smiled.

"I love you both," he said.

"We love you too, daddy." They all hugged again, and finally Robbie Ray moved aside to let Heather Truscott congratulate the newlyweds as well.

"Hope we didn't make you cry too much during the ceremony," Lilly teased her mother, noticing the crumpled tissue she still held in her hand.

"Are you kidding? I'm not sure I have any tears _left_!" Heather laughed. "Every one was worth it, though; I'm so proud of you girls."

"Thanks, mom," Lilly replied, smiling happily.

"Miley?" Heather addressed her new daughter-in-law. "I want you to know how grateful I am for coming into my daughter's life. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you."

"Mom…" Lilly started to protest, embarrassed by her mother's praise – however true it might have been. Heather paid her no mind though.

"There were times – after her father left us – that I thought I would never see my Lilly smile again… and then you came into our lives. I can never thank you enough for bringing her smile back." Tears pricking at her eyes, Miley enveloped her mother-in-law in a hug.

"I have you both in my life – that's all the thanks I'll ever need," she said quietly.

* * *

The newlyweds spent most of the reception visiting with their family and friends, sharing precious memories and thanking them for sharing their special day. Eventually, a delicious buffet dinner was served to everyone. Miley, Lilly and the rest of the wedding party served themselves first, followed by their guests.

"Hey you guys," a familiar voice called out from behind them. Miley turned to see her Cousin Jamie standing nearby, smiling.

"Hey, Jamie," Miley greeted her with a smile of her own. "You hungry?"

"Starving!" Jamie replied with a laugh. "I hope they have some good grub here!"

"You sound like Lilly," Miley chuckled. "Come on up here and get something to eat." Jamie looked at her like she'd just suggested something terrible.

"I can't do that!" she gasped.

"Why not?" Miley asked her.

"I'm not in the wedding party, Smiley… besides, that'd be cutting in line!"

"I'm the bride, and I say my cousin can come up here and get some food with me, okay?" Miley grinned at her, and Jamie happily bounded up beside her.

"Thanks, Smiley." She looked over at Lilly. "Hey, Cousin Silly." Lilly grinned.

"Hi, Jamie; you ready to get your grub on?"

"You bet!" the young girl said happily, already filling her plate.

"Good," Lilly replied, "because you're gonna sit and eat with us too, got it?" Lilly looked over at Miley and winked. Jamie blushed slightly.

"You guys don't have to be nice to me, you know."

"We want to," Miley responded. She reached over to hug her cousin. "We love you."

"Yeah we do," Lilly added, hugging Jamie as well. "I wanna hear some good camping stories about Miley too!" Jamie laughed.

"You got it, Silly… and thanks; I love you guys, too."

* * *

Later, after dinner had been served, the lights in the hall were dimmed and the DJ who had been hired called Miley and Lilly to the center of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he called out. "It's time for our newlyweds to share their first dance together." Miley and Lilly took their places, arms around each other, and the DJ started the music.

"Some of you may recognize the song," he said with a smile. "On behalf of all their family and friends, we'd like to wish Miley and Lilly a long and happy life together." As the song began, Miley held Lilly close to her and softly began to sing…

--

_Tonight it's very clear_

_As we're both lying here_

_There's so many things_

_I want to say_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

_--_

_Sometimes I just forget_

_Say things I might regret_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_I could never make it alone_

_--_

_I am the one_

_Who will fight_

_For your honor_

_I'll be the hero_

_You're dreaming of_

_We'll live together_

_Knowing together_

_That we did it all_

_For the glory of love_

_--_

_You keep me standing strong_

_You help me through it all_

_I'm always strong_

_When you're beside me_

_I have always needed you_

_I could never make it alone_

_--_

_I am the one_

_Who will fight_

_For your honor_

_I'll be the hero_

_You've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together_

_That we did it all_

_For the glory of love_

_--_

_Like a knight in shining armor_

_From a long time ago_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_Take you to my castle far away_

_--_

_I am the one_

_Who will fight_

_For your honor_

_I'll be the hero_

_That you're dreaming of_

_Gonna live forever_

_Knowing together_

_That we did it all_

_For the glory of love_

_--_

_We'll live forever_

_Knowing together_

_That we did it all_

_For the glory of love_

_We did it all for love…_

--

As the song ended, Miley and Lilly shared a gentle, lingering kiss while they continued to dance. Grinning, Miley rested her nose against Lilly's and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Lilly-Bear," she whispered to the love of her life.

"I love you too, Miley… and I always will."

"Awww… I have the sweetest wife in the world!" Miley gushed. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Can I just say how much I _love_ calling you my wife?!" Lilly laughed softly.

"Probably as much as I do," she quipped. "Promise me something, Miley?"

"Anything, Lilly-Bear."

"Promise you'll never leave me…" Lilly managed, feeling her emotions threatening to overwhelm her again. Miley slid a finger under Lilly's chin and gently lifted her wife's face towards her own.

"I'll always be here with you, Lilly," she whispered, eyes shining. "For the rest of our lives and beyond… I'll always be right by your side. I love you." Then Miley pulled Lilly to her and kissed her passionately, thanking God and whoever else might be listening for letting her spend the rest of her days with a beautiful angel named Lilly Truscott…


End file.
